True Love Waits
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: The well is blocked. Two years later, Kagome is depressed and in a gang. Will she be able to survive without Inuyasha?
1. Fear

_**Well, I had this idea and I just HAD to write it out. I'm telling you, I am in no position to write right now so I have no idea when this will be updated. I'll try to do at as soon as possible. Remember to review!  
**_

_**Inuyasha: Am I in here?**_

_**Nanami: Uh, yes. The first chapter and then I think you might be in farther as well.**_

_**Sango: What about me?**_

_**Miroku: And me!**_

_**Nanami: Well, you two are in the first chapter and that's it. I think.**_

_**Sango: Do we die?**_

_**Nanami: I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to indulge that.**_

_**Kagome: Where am I? **_

_**Nanami: You, Kagome, are in every single chapter.**_

_**Kagome: Yes!**_

Kagome rolled over in her bed, successfully tangling herself in her pink comforter. Raising a hand, she swept the stray hairs from her face whooshed a big sigh. She turned her head and glanced at the bright green numbers on her digital clock.

"2:44?" she moaned. "I really need to get to sleep." She buried her head in her pillow and scream growled her annoyance into the muffling softness. Strangely enough, she was far away from home enough that the sounds and scents befuddled her when she returned to her century.

Sitting up, Kagome shoved her feet over the side of the bed and wiggled her toes with the sudden chill.

"To get a drink, or not to get a drink?" she asked herself sarcastically. "That is the question." Wrinkling her nose in annoyance, she stepped out off bed and stumbled a bit on stiff legs.

Regaining control, she hobbled off for the kitchen, entirely forgetting her slippers. Nearing the kitchen, she froze when she heard her Ji-Chan.

"We can't do this any longer, Shuziko." he said. (For those who don't know, I named Kagome's mother Shuziko because 'Kagome's mother' was way too long to write) "There is no money left in the account at all, have you had any luck at all getting a new job?"

Shuziko sniffled a bit and replied. "I'm sorry Father. I've looked everywhere, but no one wants to hire me."

Kagome's brow crinkled. Her mother had surgery on her left leg a while ago, but it wasn't laming or disfiguring. Why wouldn't they want to hire her?

Ji-Chan sighed. "The shop is closed, you still have no job, Kagome is way too young to work." Kagome's huffed through her nose when she heard that. "I'm afraid there is no choice, Shuziko." he continued. "We must sell."

Kagome gaped. Sell the house? They couldn't do that! She leaned closer to listen.

"I've already looked into several realtors. This place will go high, more than enough for us to get an apartment and to live on until you get another job."

Shuziko interrupted. "But what about the children, especially Kagome! She would have to catch a bus to get here to go down the well. We can't move, surely there is another way!"

Ji-Chan shook his head. "I'm sorry, there really is no other way. Kagome will just have to limit her visits."

"No!" Kagome gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized she had said it out loud. Both her mother and Ji-Chan whirled at her outspoken complaint and Shuziko leapt out of her chair towards her daughter.

"Kagome," she said comfortingly. "Kagome, please go back to bed."

"Mom." Kagome whispered. "We can't move. Please tell me we aren't going to move."

Shuziko sniffed. "There is no choice, I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, "No, no!" she cried before whirling and running back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her and fumbling for the little used lock.

"No, no." she gasped in short spurts. "I can't move. I can't!" Reaching beneath her bed she drew out her yellow back pack and started stuffing it randomly with clothes and supplies. "I'll just stay in the fuedel era." she muttered to herself. "As soon as I get down there they can't take me back."

Grabbing the last pair of socks out of her dresser and stuffing it into her pack, she reached under her bed once again and drew out a box full of Ramen and candy that she always brought along. "Luck," she muttered. "Everything I needed is here."

She jumped up and ran to the window, forcing it open and looking down. It was a two level drop, but she could make it with ease now. She flung her back pack out of the window, cringing when it made a thunderous 'Whump!' as it hit the ground, but no voices were heard and no lights came on.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she grabbed a whippy branch from right out side her window and held on for dear life as she flung herself through the window. With a death grip on the rough bark, she closed her eyes in fear as she dropped. When all momentum had stopped, she opened her eyes to realize she dangled a mere few feet off the ground.

"Sweet," she muttered to herself. "I wish I knew it did that before." She stepped off the branch, which whistled back up swiping her cheek in the process.

"Ow!" she yelped, fingering her cheek. She felt a long welt crossing the left side of her face. "Well, that will leave a mark." she told herself. Glancing over her shoulder, she moved forward when the view was clear.

Reaching the well house, she creaked the door open and stepped in.

"I thought you would try this." Kagome leaped in guilt as her mother came into view.

"Kagome," Shuziko pleaded. "Please."

"No, no Mother. I have to go back." Kagome answered, side stepping her mother's advance.

"Kagome, you don't. Stay with us, your family."

Kagome's eyes teared. "But they are family too!"

"Its not the same! Kagome, what will Souta think if you disappear like this."

Kagome swiped away a fallen tear. "I'll come back! Tell him that for me, will you?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself, Kagome?" Shuziko pleaded. "He's your brother."

"And I'll see him again. And you." Kagome side stepped her mother again and leaped onto the top of the well, freezing there for a second. "Good bye, Mother." And she jumped into the open well.

"Kagome!" Kagome held her hands over her ears as she jumped, trying to block out the sound of her mother's heart wrenching cry. She shook her head violently, swiping at tears. Reaching the past era, she collapsed sobbing on the well floor.

"Kagome?" Kagome raised her head to the ceiling of the well, then ducked it back to the ground to hide her tears.

"Go away, Inuyasha." she sobbed.

"Kagome," he tried again. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I told you to go away!" She shrieked. Inuyasha flung his ears back then jumped out of site towards camp. This kind of situation called for another girl.

**(This is going to be a really cool story…)**

Reaching the site, Inuyasha called for the only other girl available. "Sango!" he yelped. "Quick!" Sango came running from a clearing a little ways away, Miroku right behind her. Inuyasha wrinkled his forehead.

"What were you two doing back there?" he asked. Sango blushed and Miroku grinned.

"Yes, what were we doing, dear Sango?" Miroku said to her. Sango back handed him but that did nothing to wipe away the smirk on his face.

"Ignore him," Sango muttered. "Whats wrong? Why did you call me?"

Inuyasha violently nodded his head, remembering the reason he had fled so quickly to camp. "Kagome is crying in the well."

"What?" Miroku asked. "What did you do to her this time?" Inuyasha growled and Miroku backed away with his hands flung up. "Just a joke." he muttered.

Inuyasha turned back to Sango. "I smelled her and went to the well and she was crying. She said she wasn't coming back for two more days!"

"I know," Sango mused. "Can you give me a ride or should I take Kiara?"

"Kiara." Inuyasha insisted. "She told me to go away."

"Really?" Sango said, turning to call her cat. "That's a bit odd."

"I know!" Inuyasha cried. "So hurry!"

"Will do." Sango muttered, leaping onto the cat's back. "Be back in a flash!"

"Back in a flash?" Miroku murmured. "Must be another thing Kagome is always saying."

**(Actually, back in a flash is something I'm always saying)**

Kiara touched down a mere 5 feet from the well. Sango jumped off and headed towards the well, Kagome's heart breaking sobs were all too clear.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered, peeking over the well. Kagome's tear stained face looked up and showed brightly in the moon light.

"Oh, Sango." Kagome sobbed.

"Whats wrong?" Sango asked, leaping down into the well landing lightly by her side. "Kagome, what happened?"

"I have to stay here now." Kagome cried softly. Sango's brow crinkled.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"We have to sell our house." Kagome sobbed. "And we are going to move deep into the city. If that happens I'll only see you once a month. I have to stay here!"

"Oh, Kagome." Sango breathed. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Mother and Ji-Chan were talking in the kitchen. I heard all of it."

Sango smiled a small smile. "No, I meant are you sure you would rather stay here than with your family."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But, but-"

"Its okay," Sango chided. "Inuyasha will wait for you."

Kagome blushed. "That's not what I meant." she muttered. "What about Shippou? And you, and Miroku, and Kaede. What about the jewel shards?"

Sango sighed. "Shippou will be heartbroken of course, but I'm sure you can fix that with a couple boxes of chocolate." Kagome giggled a little. "And I can live without you, even if it will be hard. Same for Miroku and Kaede."

"But the jewel shards." Kagome repeated. "Inuyasha will be furious if I don't help find them."

Sango wrinkled her nose. "Well he can do without you for once." she said. "Besides, Naraku has almost all of them anyways. Any day he will announce battle with us for the remaining shards. Inuyasha can go call you back when that happens."

Kagome bowed her head and sobbed, Sango brushed her hair back and whispered comforting words to her. As she did so, Sango felt fur brush her back and turned to Kiara. A sudden idea struck her.

"Here, Kagome." Sango said, picking up her beloved three tailed cat and handing her to Kagome who took her with puzzled eyes. "Take Kiara." Kagome gasped.

"I can't take Kiara!" she cried, "She's yours!"

Sango smiled. "I know, that way you will still be connected to us. Besides, this way you know I'll never abandon you."

A smile wavered on Kagome's face. "Thank you, Sango." she whispered. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea."

**(That's so sweet of Sang, isn't it?)**

Kagome bounced through time and landed in the well house. She still had her bag with her but had dumped it of all the food items so Shippou and Inuyasha would be a little more forgiving of her departure.

As her feet touched the floor of the ancient well, she winced at the sound of sobs over her head. Her mother was still in the old shack, sobbing over her daughter.

"Mom?" Kagome whispered as she pulled herself over the top of the well. "Mom? I'm so sorry."

Shuziko looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Kagome?" she croaked. "You came back?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes welling with a second batch of tears. She held Kiara tighter to her chest for comfort. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left." she sniffed.

"Oh, Kagome." Shuziko cried, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm sorry we have to move. I really am."

"Have you found a place to move to?" Kagome asked, wiping away a stubborn tear that had fled down her cheek.

"Ji-Chan is looking into a apartment only 7 blocks away." Shuziko said. Kagome looked up with a happy gleam in her eye.

"Really?" she whispered. "But that's really close!"

Shuziko nodded. "Well, its our first choice. One of the apartments are opening up in 2 weeks. But we have to move in three days."

Kagome raised her head sharply. "Why? Why do we have to move so soon?"

Shuziko winced. "Some Realtor guy said he would buy it from us for a good price then sell it again. We really need the money, okay?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Where would we be staying until the apartment opens up?"

"We would probably be staying with your Aunt Yura."

Kagome winced. "Anyone but Yura." she moaned. Ever since the incident with Yura of the Hair, her aunt's name had struck a wrong note with her. Besides, her aunt was a bossy thing. Always telling Kagome what to do and what not to do.

"Sorry, Kags." Shuziko chuckled. "Unless you want to go to Grandma's."

Kagome shook her head violently. That would be even worse than aunt Yura. "No thank you," she said quickly. "I'd rather take Yura."

Shuziko smiled.

**(Okay, I'm skipping like 3 weeks here. So now they have just moved into the new apartment. BTW, Aunt Yura lives on the other side of Tokyo)**

Kagome hummed cheerfully to herself as she biked the last remaining block to her old house. They had only just moved into the lovely big apartment and Kagome had begged a chance to go to the well. Kagome couldn't wait to tell the others about Yura's new dog, a stuffed up puppy by the name of Yasha.

As she turned the corner, Kagome braked so sharply she was flung off her bike and to the side of the road. She lifted her head from the dirt and growled at the parked bull dozer that blocked her way.

Getting to her feet, Kagome dragged her bike around and headed towards the well house. Her breath froze in her throat when she realized it was no longer standing.

"No," she whimpered. Kiara lifted her head from the pack on Kagome's back where she had been resting and hissed at the sight. A pool of concrete was all that was left of the place the well house had stood. They had destroyed the well.

**(I am SO bad. Aren't I?)**

_**Nanami: No, really. I am like so evil.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yes you are.**_

_**Sango: -muses- so THAT'S why me and Miroku aren't in the other chapters. But then how come Inuyasha is?**_

_**Nanami: I said MAYBE he is.**_

_**Kagome: Nanami, by now we should know that when you say that you mean they are.**_

_**Nanami: Oh bugger. I should stop hanging around you guys.**_

_**Inuyasha: But we like to hang out with you.**_

_**Nanami: -Hugs Inuyasha tightly- Really! That's so nice!**_

_**Inuyasha: -Eyes bug out of head because Nanami is choking him- Yes, it is, now get off me!**_

_**Nanami: Sorry Yashi.**_

_**Inuyasha: -shakes head in despair-**_

_**Nanami: So make sure you all review! -Pokes Inuyasha- Inuyasha, give them your puppy dog look.**_

_**Inuyasha: -Looks at camera and growls.-**_

_**Nanami: Not that look! -Whacks Inuyasha on the head- Give them the puppy dog look you give Kagome.**_

_**Inuyasha: -Winces then gives puppy dog look to camera- There, you happy?**_

_**Nanami: -Grinning madly- Infinitely. **_


	2. Pain

_**Yippee! Second chappie already. Sorry everyone, this story is going to be so awesome, I really want to keep writing it. I will get the other stories updated as well though, I promise.**_

_**Inuyasha: Do I come in here?**_

_**Nanami: Yep. **_

_**Inuyasha: Sweet. **_

_**Nanami: Guess what? Not only do I have to update all of these stories, I also have to write two more. One because I want to, and one because my cousins and sister ganged up on me to make a story with them in it. They black mailed me! So yeah, I'm hoping it will be funny. **_

_**This story is rated T. I rated it T because in this story a depressed Kagome cuts herself. Once. If you think it needs a higher rating tell me please. This is my first shot at a angst story so tell me how I do! Please!**_

Kagome Higurashi stood in front of her bedroom mirror, staring at her purple haired reflection.

Glancing down at her hands, she tightened her grip around a diamond sharp razor. Slowly raising the honed steel, she dragged it sharply against her already scar laden wrist, biting back a ragged cry.

She clenched her eyes tightly to stop the torrent of tears threatening to spill over, but a determined drop squeezed out and fell down her cheek.

The razor fell from her numbed hand and she opened her mouth, gasping for breath. Squinting her eyes, she fumbled for the band of black cloth she had prepared, wrapping it tightly around her bloody wrist.

Succeeding in stopping the blood flow, she slowly played with the edge, flatting it until it clung to her wrist straightly.

As she cleaned up the mess on her dresser's surface, she jumped at a sudden knock at her door.

"Kagome?"

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. It was only her mother.

"Yeah?" she called back, hurriedly shoving the bloody tissues underneath her mattress.

"Your ride is here, dear. You should probably hurry."

Kagome sucked in her breath. Here? All ready? "Tell him I'll be there in a sec!" she cried, opening her closet and shoving bundles of clothes out of her way and grabbing a few items off the rack and onto her bed.

Sorting through the mess, Kagome chose a pair of black corduroy cargo pants and a dark brown hoodie with a purple 'Attitude' on the back.

Donning the clothes, she stepped in front of her mirror and gave her newly purple hair a apprehensive tug as she pulled it back into a high pony tail. Looking herself over, she made sure to tug her sleeve well over her sliced arm.

Pulling on her orange converses, Kagome creaked her door open a crack and peeked out. She would prefer her mother didn't find out about her hair until that evening.

The coast was clear, so Kagome grabbed her overlarge back pack and tip toed to the front door. As she reached for the door handle, a startled shriek behind her made her raise a guilty hand to her hair.

"Kagome Higurashi!" What have you done to your hair!" Shuziko cried.

Kagome turned around, plastering on her bravest smile. "Dyed it! You like?" She found the color her mom turning quite interesting.

"Kagome," Shuziko cried. "Its been two years! If you don't start to act normal I'm sending you back to that counsler."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I am normal." she growled. "And that Shrink was a total nutcase! If I go back there I'm throwing myself off the first cliff I see!"

Shuziko sighed, reverting her gaze from her daughter's angry brown eyes. "Listen, you'd better hurry down. And take this." She handed Kagome an envelope that Kagome yanked from her hand. "You'll probably want it."

Kagome bolted out the door and down the hall to the stairs as she opened the official looking letter.

'Miss Higurashi' it read.

'We are happy to inform you that you and your band 'Shiver Me' have been accepted to our yearly band fest at Kino Hall."

Kagome, half way down the stairs, froze mid step, staring shocked at the formal paper if front of her.

Of course, no one should really freeze mid step on a stair very dangerous. Kagome found this out as she fell head first down the steps, her shout of joy turning into a very startled yelp as she crashed down the steps and through the door at the bottom, landing with a thump and an "Ow!" in front of a very startled dark haired boy.

"Higurashi!" He jumped up from the seat he had been sitting in. "Higurashi, are you okay?"

Kagome looked up and giggled at his stunned face. "Guess what, Hoj?" she giggled. "Our band made the finals!"

Hojo gaped at her. "What? Really! We made it? We made it!" he grabbed Kagome's hands and whirled her around the lounge, laughing and whooping as they flew in a happy dance around the room.

Suddenly he froze and reached over her shoulder, fingering a lock of violent purple hair as she gasped for breath. "I thought she said no!" he cried.

"She did." Kagome giggled. "But I didn't ask her until after I did it!" They both burst into laughter, Kagome giggling so hard she had to sit down.

Hojo chuckled and snorted a few more times, then reached down for her hand. "C'mon," he said. "We're going to be late for school and we still need to tell the rest of the band!"

Kagome pouted. "Must you be such a goody goody? Lets find the others and skip school to celebrate!"

Hojo shook his head as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his parked Nissan. "We'll celebrate properly after school. C'mon!"

Opening the passenger door, Hojo ushered the still pouting Kagome in then ran to the other side and got in the drivers seat.

Kagome was still giggling happily as she reached down for her back pack for her make up bag and didn't notice her brown sleeve riding up her arm, showing a band of black cloth.

Grabbing her bag and taking out a tube of gloss, she reached up for the passenger mirror. Hojo glanced over at the motion and spotted her strip of rag around her wrist.

His eyes narrowed and he spun the wheel, swerving to the curb and making Kagome cry out in surprise. He reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist and forced her sleeve all the way up.

"Kagome!" he wailed. "You said you'd stopped this nonsense!"

Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide. "Hojo," she whispered at him. "You called me Kagome."

Hojo gaped at her. "So what if I did! Kagome, you're sick. If I find you cutting yourself one more time I'm telling your mother."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Opening the door, she ignored Hojo's "Hey!" of protest and stepped out onto the curb. "Don't bother to pick me up after school." she spat. "I have other things to do."

"Kagome!" Hojo cried. "Look, Kagome! I'm sorry, all right? Come back!"

Kagome threw an angry glare at him as she turned then started to jog off, moving quickly on the almost empty side walk.

With a curse, Hojo restarted his Nissan and sped off in the opposite direction. "He is so going to kill me!" Hojo moaned.

**(Who is going to kill Hojo? Do we want him to kill Hojo?)**

Kagome paused as she came to a corner and turned to look behind. The Nissan, and Hojo, were both gone so she vouched for a breath of air and leaned on the building behind her.

Covering her tear soaked eyes with shaking hands she cried, "Why, Hojo? Why can't anyone leave me alone?"

A bell in the distance started to ring and Kagome cast a glance at her watch. "School just started." she stated. "But they won't see me today, I'll cope without."

Kagome glanced at a nearby street sign and deciphered her position. A few seconds later she was off.

**( -Sniff- I feel so bad for poor Kagome)**

On the other side of the city, a large housing district was a bustle of life. Men, and a few women, were hanging out on the sidewalk, a few windows, and as Hojo was a bit shocked to see as he pulled up outside, one was being hung outside a window. By his hair.

Hojo winced at the sight as he stepped out of his vehicle, taking care to double check the locks, and stepped inside, brushing off the glares and snide remarks thrown his way.

Stepping into the elevator, Hojo wrinkled his nose at the stench and tried not to breath in the foul air, gagging as he did so.

Hojo rolled his eyes heavenward as the moving box slowly pinged its way up to its destination, level 28. Or, as some called it, the top of the building.

As it reached the top, the doors finally swung open and Hojo stumbled out, wheezing madly for clean air.

Making his way down the much cleaner and fresher smelling, indeed Hojo even noticed a few 'Glades' plugged in the wall, hallway.

Stopping at room 285, Hojo raised his fist and knocked heavily.

A few minutes later, Hojo cursed under his breath impatiently. "No way he didn't hear that," he muttered dejectedly.

Trying the knob, Hojo breathed a sigh of relief as it swung open easily to reveal a large room painted red and drenched in sunlight.

On the opposite side of the room from the door, a roundish bed, '_More like a mat,'_ Hojo though, lay on the floor against the wall.

As Hojo stepped forward to challenge the lump in the bed it moved and a irritated voice came from beneath the scarlet comforter.

"Its not nice to come in without permission, boy." It stated blandly, "Besides, aren't you supposed to be in school until later?" it added.

"We've got a problem, boss." Hojo replied, ignoring the sarcastic tone.

"We?" the voice asked. "The only problem I have is the impertinent whelp who doesn't answer questions."

Hojo rolled his eyes. "We can't get Kagome today." he reported.

That was obviously a surprise, for the lump waited a few seconds before answering. "And why would that be?" it asked at last.

Hojo cleared his throat and looked away embarrassedly. "We," he stuttered. "We kind of had a fight on the way to school and she took off."

The voice from beneath the covers came back with a poisonous tinge. "And what," it asked, "Did you fight Kagome about? Must have been real important." it added sarcastically.

Hojo looked at the floor and bit his lip nervously. "She, uh." the words caught in his throat and he cleared it. "She was cutting herself again, sir."

"WHAT!" the voice cried as the blankets were swept away and bright amber eyes lit with fury. Hojo jumped back quickly.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said, "You should start from the beginning."

With a nod, Hojo started from the beginning.

**(Yippee! Yashie is back! He is so cute when he is mad…)**

"You're late."

Kagome raised her gaze to challenging grey orbs. "I'm not late." she snapped. "In fact, I do believe I told you I wouldn't make it today."

The black figure in front of her smirked. "Exactly. Now get in there and into your uniform. We have a job for you."

Kagome glared at her, then stalked through the door behind her muttering, "It better not be taking out the trash again."

"Heard that!" the girl called.

"I know." Kagome answered. A muffled laugh sounded from behind the door and Kagome couldn't help the smile from crossing her own lips.

The inside wasn't impressive. A massive door rested on the other side of the room and two more smaller doors lined one side. One was marked 'Bathroom' and the other 'Office.'

Changing course, Kagome swooped into the bathroom and dropped her back pack on the floor, taking a second to stretch out her sore back.

Digging through the back of her back pack, Kagome quickly and gleefully drew forth a black stretch outfit with a neon pink 'T' on the back.

After a few minutes struggling with the strangely made back, Kagome managed in slipping it on and went to check it out in the mirror.

With a chuckle, she concluded for the thousandth time that the designer of the outfit had either been scrimping for cash or was a major hentai. While the outfit spread from hand to foot and came with boots, gloves, and a mask that covered the majority of her face, but her whole midriff was bared, showing a good three inches of skin.

As the whole outfit was really rather bland, Kagome had taken it into her hands to make it a bit more of an enjoyment to wear. Using a glitter pen, she had dotted patterns around the wrists and neckline, even spattering a few on her mask that she was now slipping on.

Kagome had always admired the mask. It was made out of a similar cloth of the outfit, only slightly thinner to allow easy breathing yet still clinging tightly. The mask did not impend and talking, breathing, or even eating Kagome had heard.

A stiff leather shield covered her nose, protecting it from hits, and in some cases, cold. Across her eyes was a narrow band to insure sight. Kagome could see in all directions without her mask getting in her way.

Reaching one last time into her pack, Kagome drew forth a pair of lavender shades, sliding them on her nose. The only part of her visible now, besides her midriff, was her purple ponytail sticking out of a hole Kagome had made on the top of the suit.

Grabbing her bag, Kagome stacked it with a pile of other similar back packs beside the sinks, and stepped out of the bathroom. Walking to the massive door to her left, she spoke into a microphone sticking out of the wall.

"Taz Kag 126, reporting for duty." she chirped into it, stepping back and standing in attention with her hands clasped behind her and her feet apart.

"Voice recognized." A mechanical rumble came from the wall. "Welcome, Kags."

The door swung open and Kagome straightened. Nineteen other girls stood in two lines, facing the door. A tall black figure stood in front of them.

"Taz 126!" the figure barked commandingly. "Join ranks!"

Kagome ducked her head in a quick bow. "Sir, yes Sir!" she jogged to the end of a line.

"Girls about face!" he cried.

They swung around, now facing a blank wall.

"Acknowledge mission!"

The wall whirled to life, causing a few girls to blink their eyes. Kagome smirked to herself, seeing everything in a pale shade of lavender. After staying here a year she remembered to bring her glasses on mission days.

After a few seconds, a picture of a tall stark grey brick building stood out from the rest of the mess. The girls got a few seconds to study it before it blinked out to show a map with two red dots.

"What you just saw was the Nip's hideout."

Another page blinked on, this one lined with information. Kagome spotted a few layouts of the building as it sped past.

"Your mission is to spy, and spy only."

A few moans came from the crowd. Kagome's own face twitched. Most of these girls would give their right hand to kill a Nip. It wasn't often they got a chance.

"I will now name the cells." he rattled of a few names before saying, "Taz 126. You will be our new leader of cell 5. Do not disappoint me."

Kagome blinked in surprise. A leadership? But only the best got leadership.

"Sir, yes Sir!" she barked in reply, earning a rare smile.

"Very good." he said. "Cell leaders, please come to me for instructions."

Kagome and four others stepped forward. After dealing out papers and answering instructions, he turned to Kagome.

"Kags," he said. Kagome smiled at the sound of her nick name. "Level 28. Mission, find the leader and identify. Any questions?"

"Yes sir," she said. "How do I identify said leader, Sir?"

He chuckled. "Try door number 5." A smirk spread across his face.

**(28 and 5? Sound familiar?)**

_**I want reviews this time!! Though I did get a lot of alerts.. Don't stop here, I've updated all of my stories! Go read them too!**_

_**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver**_


	3. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
